Blind Date
"Blind Date" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty fifth of season two, and fifty-second overall. HTF Episode Description Ahhhh, love. What could be better, or worse for that matter? Mole gets all spiffed up for a special date, only to find himself in some awkward situations. No wonder they say love is blind. Plot The Mole wipes some steam off his bathroom mirror, revealing pieces of bright red toilet paper on the neck of his sweater, apparently having cut himself while shaving. Next, we see him driving haphazardly on the road, hitting a mailbox, garbage cans, and a kitten, before coming to a stop at his destination. Though he overshoots his destination and crashes off screen, he still makes his way up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Lumpy answers the door, confused, while we shift to see Giggles sitting on her couch, apparently waiting to be picked up for a date. She sighs sadly, unaware of The Mole's error. Back at Lumpy's trailer, the oblivious Mole holds up some flowers and a box of chocolates. Lumpy thinks for a second and then decides to go along with it. While The Mole drives, Lumpy happily munches on the chocolates The Mole gave him. Up ahead in the road, we see an orange traffic cone and a semi-trailer truck parked so that it takes up both lanes of the road. Handy looks under the hood of the truck happily humming to himself, unaware that The Mole's car is approaching. Not seeing the obstacle in his path, The Mole runs over the cone and drives into Handy's trailer, causing the truck's hood to fall shut on Handy, cutting him in half at the waist. Luckily for the Mole, his car was low enough that it only took the roof of his car off. Unfortunately for Lumpy, this caused the top of his scalp to get skinned off, leaving him in a vegetative state with his brain exposed. A bird lands on Lumpy's head and starts pecking his brain, causing Lumpy to twitch. We now cut to a drive-in movie where The Mole's car is parked with its back to the film screen. The bird keeps pecking Lumpy's brain, causing him again to twitch and sending popcorn flying from the bucket in his lap. Next, while at a fancy restaurant, the bird's pecking makes Lumpy's legs twitch and rub up against one of The Mole's feet. The Mole mistakes this for a sign of affection and blushes. When leaving the restaurant, The Mole closes Lumpy's car door for him, accidentally catching his leg in the door. As the Mole drives off, Lumpy's foot is dragged on the road and is eventually torn off by friction. At this time, a second bird lands on one of Lumpy's antlers. Elsewhere, on a cliff, a sports car pulses and bounces to the sound of disco music. Inside, Disco Bear is actually dancing, trying to seduce an obviously uncomfortable his girly girlfriend Petunia. He likes her, but she hates him. She creeps to the door while he continues dancing. Disco Bear happily is combing his hair. He wants to see her and think that Petunia is playing hard to get. As he moves in to kiss her, she sprays him with pepper spray, then his eyes become intensely dry. Outside, The Mole drives his car to the cliff, unknowingly pushing Petunia and Disco Bear over the edge, causing their car to explode. The Mole puts the car in park and places his arm around Lumpy, ready to have a good time. At that moment, one of the birds pulls out a piece of Lumpy's brain, causing his arm to fly up and slaps The Mole in the face. Back at Giggles' house, the forlorn chipmunk sits next to a box of tissues and finishes a fifth bucket of ice cream. She perks up when she hears the doorbell ring and happily answers the door. She's confused, however, to see a dead Lumpy standing there, holding a dead flower, missing the top of his head, and The Mole driving off in the background. The two birds happily stand over an egg in a nest made in Lumpy's brain. Before the episode ends, the egg begins to hatch. Moral Love is Blind! Blurb The Blurb version of this episode contains these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'It's a good idea to defog your mirror' *'BEFORE shaving' *'Where does he keep that cane?' *'Energy tip: Turn off the light before leaving a room.' *'If you're blind: Just leave them off!' *'Same car Orson Wells drove in "Citizen Cane"' *'Destroying a mailbox is a federal offense.' *'Destroying a cat is not.' *'Most accidents happen close at home' *'Or close to cars with blind drivers' *'Moles breed from March to May only.' *'Moles have a highly developed sense of touch.' *'but there aim needs a little work.' *'Eats cheese with a fork.' *'Friends are in the witness protection program' *'Where's the cane?' *'If Lumpy says no the episode ends here.' *'Whew! That was close.' *'Mmm, wrappers add a nice crunch!' *'OH NO! Hope The Mole sees the...' *'Oh yeah, never mind.' *'Travel tip: Engines are a great place to heat up left overs!' *'Good thing this cone is here to stop them!' *'Same dramatic angle Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane"' *'Safety tip: Pull far off the road while cooking left overs.' *'Exposure to fresh air makes your brain smarter.' *'and releases a meaty aroma.' *'Bird' *'Brain' *'Bird Brain' *'Hey, are those tiny icebergs down there?' *'Now showing: The classic martial arts masterpiece "Books of Fury"' *'Americans eat over 1 billion pounds of popcorn per year.' *'100% of them have a mouth.' *'The first drive in movie theater opened in 1933' *'100% of the cars where facing the screen.' *'Same wine glass Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane"' *'Lumpy's brain does it's own stunts' *'Hey, what happened to the tablecloth?' *'Salt helps remove wine stains.' *'The only animals that blush are humans' *'and moles on a date.' *'Fashion tip: It's good to have your car match your sweater.' *'Safety tip: Filing your toenails while driving is dangerous.' *'Notice the enlarged caseus lobe.' *'For processing cheese' *'Popular car on lookout point because of the roomy front seat!' *'That is one enormous rear view mirror!' *'Hey, what happened to the disco ball?' *'See, we told you it was a roomy front seat!' *'But not roomy enough for Petunia!' *'The best way to fend off a brown bear' *'is to play dead or climb a tree' *'or is it pepper spray?' *'Wonder why they call it Lookout point?' *'LOOK OUT!' *'Now you know.' *'Wait for it....' *'Wait for it....' *'There it is' *'The "Yawn" move' *'a classic!' *'The part used for thinking' *'And now the moment you been waiting for' *'2 hours, 45 minutes and' *'one' *'two' *'three' *'four' *'five' *'six brain freezes later.' *'Same iris out Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane"' *'And now the moment you've been waiting for...' *'The Comedy Robot!' *'We're going to rent "Citizen Cane"' *'01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101011 01111001 00111111' (Translation: What's brown and sticky?) *'01000001 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001001 01000011 01001011 00100001' (Translation: A STICK!) *'PSST! Rosebud is the name of the sled!' Deaths #A cat dies when The Mole runs over it with his car. (Debatable) #Handy dies when the hood of his truck falls shut on him, cutting him in half by the waist. #Disco Bear and Petunia die when The Mole's car pushes their car off a cliff, causing it to explode, they got immolated. #Lumpy has the top of his head torn off by Handy's truck and birds start picking pieces of his brain out of his head to build a nest. Injuries #Disco Bear's eyes turned red after Petunia sprays him. #Even though Lumpy was dead, The Mole closes the car door on Lumpy's foot. Destruction #A mailbox is run over by The Mole's car. #A trashcan is run over by The Mole's car. #The Mole's car crashes into the wall. (not seen) #The Mole's car hood is breaking apart from Handy's trailer. #A road cone is run over by The Mole's car. #Disco Bear's car is destroyed by The Mole's car. Goofs #The direction of Lumpy's antlers changes multiple times throughout the episode. #The position of The Mole's mole changes multiple times throughout the episode. #There are a few shots where Lumpy's arms are missing. #When the cat hits The Mole's car, the top half of its body disappears briefly. #After Lumpy and The Mole leave the restaurant, the blood coming from Lumpy's brain disappears. After the car parks on the cliff, however, the blood is there again. # Giggles is more of a featuring character #At the end of the episode, Lumpy is standing perfectly fine even though part of his leg was torn off earlier. #When The Mole places his arm around Lumpy, his arm passes through Lumpy's antlers. #Peter Hermann's (the voice of Disco Bear) name is not in the end credits. #After Handy's helmet comes off, his ears are seen, through normally in episodes he doesn't have ears. #When the camera focus on the Handy's truck at far angle, it clearly the trailer has no holes next to the wheel (which would impossible to the car get through under the trailer), however, when the camera focus below the trailer, it does. #It takes weeks for an egg to hatch, but the birds were only there for one night and somehow managed. #When Lumpy's legs twitched when his brain is bit by the bird inside the restaurant, the tablecloth is missing. The writers made fun of this in the Blurb. #In the opening, there are two ending cheers. This is fixed in the DVD and its blurb. #When it shows a view from far away of Disco Bear's car, the disco ball isn't there. The disco ball then appears to be seen out the front window. It disappears again when The Mole's car crashes into Disco Bear's car. #Disco Bear's car is shaking at first. When The Mole is about to hit it, the car stops shaking (this is probably because Disco Bear had stopped dancing as he was screaming in agony when his eyes were sprayed by Petunia.) #It's clearly impossible for The Mole's car have pushed Disco Bear that easy. If Disco Bear had set the hand brake, so a crash should had happened before the car falling from the cliff. If Disco Bear didn't set the hand brake, so the car should alone rolled down the cliff alone, as it was shaking due to Disco Bear's dance. #Considering the space between the seat and the area of the pedals, Disco Bear shouldn't have been able to have made that head spin. #Through the episode, Lumpy was able to sit perfectly balanced, despite the fact that he was dead so he should have had no sense of balance. #The Mole felt cold when the top of the car was destroyed, but even lifting the window, he still should have felt cold, which didn't happen in the rest of episode. (Though this could of been done for comedic effect.) #Lumpy was dead when his head opened, yet his nerves still worked. #Despite The Mole being blind, at several points, he didn't (or couldn't) realize that his date was amiss. #Lumpy is taller than Giggles, yet he put his hand around Lumpy with no problem, but he should know that he was in a date with Giggles as she is the same height as him. #When someone dies, his/her body gets much colder than normal, The Mole didn't feel nothing amiss at embracing with Lumpy. #A restaurant and a cinema are public places, where people could have warned The Mole about something. #Lumpy was dead so he couldn't have walked all of the way to the restaurant table without help. #The Mole's car windows rolled up but there was no way they could have (there were no window frames). Quick Shot Moment When the scene transitions over to the Buddhist Monkey movie, there's a brief shot of The Mole offering flowers and chocolates to Lumpy. Trivia *A "blind date" is suppose to be a relationship between two people who have never met before * This is the fifth most viewed HTF episode on YouTube, with over 33,400,000 views. *The truck Handy is working on has an Autobot symbol on it, being none other than Optimus Prime. A nod to the Transformers franchise. *This is one of the only two episodes to date where one can see Handy's ears (this could, however, be a goof by the animators) The other is Claw. *The movie that The Mole takes Lumpy to see is the Buddhist Monkey film, ''Books of Fury''. *Although Petunia and Giggles do not like Disco Bear, Petunia dates him. She however, could simply be on a blind date like The Mole was supposed to be on with Giggles but instead took Lumpy. *The Mole is responsible for every death in this episode. *The original video had The Mole kissing Lumpy but was cut for obvious reason (it's a homosexual reference). *This is one of four episodes where Disco Bear's theme song can be heard. The others are Stayin' Alive, Hello Dolly and Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *''Blind Date,'' like Class Act, Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Just Desert, Wrath of Con, Let it Slide and We're Scrooged! has a Blurb version. *In the Blurb version, if you translate the binary at the end you should get: "what's brown and sticky?" "a stick!". *This is the only time Petunia uses her pepper spray at Disco Bear. It might not be pepper spray seeing as Petunia is a skunk. *This is one of the several episodes to be remastered for the Blurb version. *This is the first episode that in the Blurb version there is the comedy robot (the annotations putting random binary codes during the credits, mostly covering them). All the blurbs for the episodes except ''Class Act'' and the popcorn video for ''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya'' so far have the same comedy robot. *When The Mole (and Lumpy's dead body) were watching the movie, they are facing the wrong way since, after all, The Mole is blind and Lumpy is dead. *The YouTube thumbnails for the original and Blurb version both spoil Lumpy's death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Blurb episodes Category:Valentine's episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause